Hiruzen Sarutobi
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Hiruzen Sarutobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 69 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage Attack Potency: Town Level Range: Several meters Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Orochimaru) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+ Durability: Large Building Level Stamina: High (Even being weakened due to his age and without fight or training for many years, he could hold a fight against Edo Hashirama, Edo Tobirama and Orochimaru) Standard Equipment: Can use Enma as a cane diamond Intelligence: Extremely high (Was called as The Professor due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, his own personal arsenal of original and ingenious techniques, as well as his vast knowledge and otherwise skill of thousands of techniques in general) Weaknesses: Old age, none notable as Edo Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, Fire element, earth element, Shadow clones, summoning, Soul removal Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ''Katon (Fire Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *''Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Flame Dragon Missile): After kneading a large amount of chakra in their stomach, the user will proceed to blast a giant roaring flamethrower out of their mouth that takes the shape of a dragon. The flame can reach up to a couple dozen meters in length. '- ''Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques. It allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. These techniques can alter the landscape on a large scale, and solid earth barriers are commonly used as defense. Some earth jutsu can even alter hardness and weight properties. *''Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall): Hiruzen creates a large solid stone wall which rises up from the ground to provide a sturdy defense for cover. The wall of earth can become the size of a small building if given enough chakra. - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): The user creates a clone(s) of them self able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. The user's chakra is evenly distributed to each clone. If a clone is injured, it will disperse. - Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique): A type of shadow clone technique that is used to multiply the number of shuriken that is thrown by the user. This jutsu can be used in conjunction with standard shuriken as well as much larger fuuma shuriken. - Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon familiars, people, or objects across vast distances instantly. It is usually activated by drawing from the user's blood, in which the user will often bite their finger to break their skin in order to preform the technique. Some clans of animal familiars require a contract to be formed with them before they can be summoned. - Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal): Hiruzen calls upon a shinigami to remove the soul of his opponent at the cost of his own life. The souls of both the target and caster will in turn be removed from their bodies and sealed away within the stomach of the shinigami. The technique can also be used in conjunction with Shadow Clone technique to affect multiple targets. If the user doesn't have substantial chakra or the target is too strong the jutsu can be resisted. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Prime Hiruzen is hyped to be the strongest Hokage in the history, however this is very probably a hyperbole, his powers in his prime state were never showed and he has no feats to back up this claim or being above Prime Hashirama. Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninja Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Category:Martial Artist Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters